


Proommmmm?

by imsopunny



Category: Ereri - Fandom
Genre: M/M, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsopunny/pseuds/imsopunny
Summary: Okay so basically I wrote this years ago back when I was in high school. Can I even say wrote this is literally one chapter long and I found it in my notes the other day but like I just decided to post it cuz why not so here u go:)





	Proommmmm?

**Author's Note:**

> I need jesus

Ereri Bitches

Like okay sluts here's what's going down. Eren and Levi are seniors in high school and like Levi has a crush on Eren but he’ll never admit it and Eren has a crush on Levi but he's too oblivious to realise that he even likes Levi because poor Eren thinks that Levi is straight even tho he so isn't. Anyways at Prom Eren and Levi are dancing with in the same group of friends and they are the only single ones in the group and a slow song comes on and all the couples start dancing. So Eren jokingly asks Levi to dance and the cheesy thing that happens in all teenage movies happens where they start dancing and everything slows down and they gaze into eachothers eyes and Levi decides that he cant hold it in anymore so he goes onto his tip toes and kisses Eren and Eren's brain is just like what the fuuuUUUUcccccKKKKKKKKKK and it finally hits him that Levi is A) not straight B) is totally kissing him rn and C)he has to go onto his tiptoes to kiss him so Eren finally snaps out of his daze and leans down and kisses Levi back and everyone around them is just screaming because FINALLY like everyone knew they were into eachother and thats it thats the end of the story and they lived happily ever after:)


End file.
